Lucas and Taylor's Tale
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: Lucas and Taylor have a lot going on. Here's a day in their lives.
1. Lucas's Day

Alex: This is the Last of the Phantom grandkids story. I own my characters but not Danny Phantom.

* * *

Lucas's Day

Lucas really hated his best friend, Gunnar, sometimes.

Gunnar was a well-meaning guy, he wanted to go into medicine really just to help people as did Lucas. But unlike Lucas, Gunnar had a sex drive. He wanted a girl bad.

This is why Lucas was currently in this class, Human Sexuality. Lucas had foolishly allowed Gunnar to talk him into taking the class since it was helpful towards their Pre-meds.

But dear lord did the halfa regret it now as both he and Gunnar were the only two males in the class. Thus the girls often turned and asked them specific questions or giggle. Gunnar loved the attention, ate it up.

Lucas not so much. He had graduated high school at 16 was, was half-black, was pretty good looking, was a musically talented, and was a phantom. Needless to say people were always looking at him.

He groaned as he looked at the clock. 10 minutes to go.

Thud!

Lucas jumps a little as paper ball hit him in the face. He looked confused at the paper as he unwrapped it and read the note.

He blushed and a looked at the girl that threw him that. Akward. Why do girls always want to know about ghost sex?

….

Lucas sighed as he returned home, glad school was over for the day. As he entered the kitchen he was surprised to see his cousin, Raven and Regan, and sister, Taylor collecting ice cream, whip cream, cherries, and….wait….was that Mom and Dad's vodka?!

"Taylor."

His sister jumped as she found her older brother glaring at her and their cousins, "why are you taking the vodka?"

Taylor sighed as she montioned to Raven and Regan to head on up. The girls scurried past him saying hi to him.

"Rayna's here. She broken up over something Light did," Taylor explained sadly, "we're trying to get her to talk. Like seriously she can't stop crying. I called Malak when she showed up, before I knew it Malak and Kai were here and Raven and Regan were on their way."

"What?" Lucas asked confused as Taylor left the kitchen with the vodka.

"Light's fucking up," Taylor explained as she climbs the stairs.

Lucas sighed as he sat at the kitchen table, he ignored the crying and cheers and thuds of the girls.

"I guess I'm glad I have a good family," Lucas whispered.

Lucas's phone buzzed and he pulled it out to see it was a text and from Gunnar.

 _Me, U, and the Wilson Twins, double date! Tonight!_

Lucas glared at the phone before typing date.

 _No means No._

All the pre-med student was the study, why was that so hard?

* * *

Alex: thanks for reading.


	2. Taylor's Night

Alex: I own only my characters. Enjoy

* * *

Taylor's Night

Taylor Fenton wasn't sure what to do. Rayna and the others were pasted out asleep upstairs.

She sat in the living room mindlessly watching tv.

She heard the door open and turned to see her father, Luke Fenton, entering the house.

"Hey Dad," Taylor replied robotically.

Luke entered the room and glanced at the screen, "Well, then. They can't stay out of trouble huh?"

Taylor confused looked at the tv again to see it was on the news. The reporter was commenting on Dusty Phantom and Jameson Phantom having fought some type of dinosaur/plant ghost early today.

"Oh, guess they can't," Taylor commented robotically again.

Luke noticed this and walked over to her, looking concerned he asked, "Is everything alright?"

Taylor wanted the fight on the screen some more, "Dad, do you ever get the feeling something bad is about to happen."

"All the time," He answered truthfully.

Luke sat down next to her as he walked the news as well, looking as his nephews zipped around the screen, "I feel it all the time. I think its part of my preflex. It's almost always right."

"Then dad," Taylor started looking at her father, "Something big is coming. I felt it ever since Rayna came this afternoon saying Light slapped her and yelled at her."

Luke look at his daughter confused, "That doesn't sound like Light at all. But Rayna is not a liar. Not about stuff concerning her family."

"I know and I'm scared dad," Taylor looked at her father allowing him to see the shadows under her eyes, "I'm having dreams of me fighting Josh, Malak, Jameson, Uncle Stephen, Everyone. And all the peoples that looked like us but weren't us. It was….unsettling."

"It's a dream," Luke tried assure his daughter, "Just go to bed. Rayna and Light maybe fighting but were not having some type of…..Phantom War….It will be better in the morning. Get some sleep."

Taylor sighed and kissed her father's cheek and headed to bed, "Night dad."

Luke watched his daughter go up the stairs, then picked up his phone and waited.

A groggy female voiced answer, " Hello?"

"Hey."

"Luke? Luke it's 3 in the morning." There was shuffling heard, "Go to bed, it's just Luke, Hun." Luke laughed a little, "Anyway what is it?"

"Lily, has there been anything weird ghost wise lately?"

"Huh? Um, not really that I can think of- Wait, hang on. Checking my tablet. What's up though? You got out of the ghost business remember?"

"Taylor's having dreams. Like mine. And we're both having the same dream."

Luke's older sister was silent for a minute, "Those stopped. You told me they stopped after the Kara business."

"I lied. They come and go."

"There's only one odd thing lately," Lily replied sounding frustrated, "There was a break in the dimesons. I sent Levi to check it out. Kara, Malak, Jude, Rayna, and Kai fixed the break. Lee analyzed and found the DNA around the break that looked like Jack Fenton's."

"Grandpas?"

"No, Luke. Jack Phantom."

"Oh, Punch man. Levi still complains about how hurt he hit."

"Yeah, Levi thought that maybe The Triple Threat was fighting a ghost that was had dimensional powers."

The member of the Phantom Three didn't like the sound of that, "Be on your toes, Lil."

"Alright, we'll talk more later, Luke. Love ya."

"Love ya, too," Luke hung up.

Luke got up and walked up stairs and look in Lucas's room to find him passed out on his bed with his school books open. Smiling he moved the books and tucked his son in.

He then went into Taylor's room and saw her already asleep. He kissed her forehead, "Night, Taylor. Sleep well. I think we may need it."

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks.


End file.
